A Unlikely Relationship
by CrazyPerson2671
Summary: Micheal Myers is a heartless killer, but he meets a unlikely companion and soon to be lover in the body of a girl who is 7 years younger then him. What will happen? How many souls shall die in this crazy story? Why am I asking you? ALL THIS AND MORE WILL BE REVALED WHEN EVER I FEEL LIKE REVELING IT! Now featuring Jason.
1. Ch 1: The Girl With No Name

_**A Unlikely Reltionship**_

**Chapter One**

**The Girl With No Name.**

**-I don't own any Halloween characters, just my OC's-**

Dr. Elisa Ina sat at her desk rubbing her temples, her patient was driving her mad. This girl was only nine and a half years old, and this woman dealt with grown-ups that where crazy as hell. Dr. Ina still rembers the day, the little girl without a name came to the metal hospital.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_" Dr. Ina. " A nurse called over the loud-speaker. "Dr. Ina a new patient is here."_

_Ina sighed and patted one of her long terms patient shoulder. "Alright Ricky,' She smiled. 'If those rabbits come back just tell Nurse Holly. K?"_

_He nodded and saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!" Ina laughed at the ex-soldier and went to see the new patient. At first she thought it was gonna be an adult one like every other person in there. They didn't specialize in children metal issue's, but that's because there was never any kids that need this kind of help. Dr. Ina pushed her way towards the waiting room and her eyes almost poped out of her head. The officer smiled. 'Dr. Ina, your new patient.' He pointed to a little girl, no more than four with long dirty blond hair that went down to her hips, bright hazel eyes, she was thin and pale. Her thin lips where a light pink color and she was clutching a novel to her chest like her life and soul depended on it. Dr. Ina looked at her and then to the officer. "This is a joke, right."_

_He shook his head. "Sorry, but no."_

_Dr. Ina grabbed him by the arm and tugged him to the side. "Why bring her here? We don't really do childeren...What happen:Child abuse or abandon.''_

_The officer shook his head again. ''No. She murdered her step farther and step sister.' Dr. Ina gaped at him and then at the little girl. ''Her mother committed suiced two months ago, her brother was killed in a fight and her real farther died in Iraq. The step family abused her mentally and verbally. We figure she couldn't take it and just...Snapped...As far as we know she is mute and I suggest that you don't go near that book she's holding or you may just lose your hand.''_

_She nodded and sighed, Ina looked over to the small child who had the blankest expression she'd ever see. ''Name?''_

_''She has no name.'' The officer muttered._

_Dr. Ina snapped her head at him. ''What?''_

_''We checked her background and she is basicly...Nameless.''_

_She nodded. ''You may go. I'll take her to her room.'' The man nodded and left. Ina sighed and walked over to the girl. ''Ummm...Sweetie?'' The girl made no movements. ''What an odd girl.'' She muttered. At the sound of GIRL the little child looked up at the Doctor. Ina raised an eye brow. 'You go by girl?'_

_The little girl had to smile at her. ''Come along. Let's get you to your room.'' As they walked down the hall way Doctors, nurses and patients looked in awe at the child. They never suspected a child to be dropped off here. nether did Ina._

_End of Flash back-_

The little girl had grown but never spoke a word, even though she was unbelievably bright for a person of her background. Few things changed with her. She'd grown two feet taller or so, her hair grown into a slightly lighter color, and she's seemed happy with her life. The one thing that did not change was her strong obsession with that book. Ina later found out that her parents wrote it while her older brother did the cover art. They left little messages in the covers. To that child, it was all that she had left of her loving family.

''Girl.'' Ina said after she sat down book tight in her grip. ''Have you heard the rumours lately?'' The child nodded slowly. Ina sighed, she knew the child would not take it lightly. ''They are true, dear. We are moving some of the patients to the Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium...You and I are going too." The girl's face slightly dropped. This place was her home, how could anyone do this to her. It made her feel angry like she had felt towards her step farther and sister, she wanted them to die. She wanted Ina to die. Well at the moment at least.

Dr. Ina looked at her, on the outside she was a rock but her eyes showed sorrow. ''If it helps,'' Ina began. 'The General, The Queen and Anna Lee are going too.'

Girl shook her head for a yes and was taken down to the dinning area. She was chained to the tabel while her nurse Fiona got her grub. ''Hello soldier!'' A gruff voice shouted. she looked up and smiled at her two of her close friends: The General and Anna Lee.

The General: Age, 47,real name was Ricky. He went to war with her farther and told her stories about him all the time. He had black hair on a balding head and a small beard.** (Think of the crazy teacher from Victorious with black hair with a few grey streaks.) **The General was nice, but he was in because he was still stuck in his war days and believed anywhere he went he was in a war.

Anna Lee: Age, 27. Anna was a champion female boxer and wrestler. She met Anna when she got a bloody nose from fighting with another patient and Anna kicked his butt. She had really short brown hair -she found out if she pulled hard enough she could cut someone with her hair- and big cold brown eyes. She was in, because she had a horrible rage problem. But she was calm around their group.

The little girl waved at them as they got chained to the table. ''Still ain't talkin' I see.'' Anna Lee stated. The little girl nodded slowly.

''Ahhhh. A good soldier is one who can win a battle with out a single word.'' The General declared.

''Ah, my loyal subjects!'' An old woman's voice cried out. The girl turned and smiled at her other friend, the Queen.

The Queen: Age, 55, real name Elizabeth. The Queen of the Metal Region was her full title, but her friends just called her the Queen. The girl meet her through the General because as he put it, he was her head knight. Queen had curly black hair with some grey hair and always acted elegant. She was in because she fell on her head, got into a coma, when she woke up she believed she was Queen. So of course her children sent her here.

She smiled down at them. ''Hello my Knight, Lady Lee, and my Silent squire. What news rains through out my kingdom?''

General stood up and bowed. ''You Highness, there has been news of us leaving our station to head to another one in the far evil regions of Illinois.'' Everyone -but the little girl of course- gasped in shock, Anna Lee's was more out of sarcasm.

The Queen shook her head frantically. '' These are dark times in our kingdom, but as a good leader I shall keep my head held high and lead my people through these dark times.''

Anna Lee nodded. ''Yeah, yeah. We heard that speech when they ran out of chocolate milk.'' That was a horrible day for the nurses.

The little girl's body was shifting up and down while she had a grin on her face. Anyone that knew he would know she was laughing.

Queen put a hand to her forhead and moaned. ''What shall happen to us? Our kingdom can not survive with out my guidance!''

The little girl took out a chalk board and wort quickly: **But Queen, this could be a chance for you to meet other royalty outside of the kingdom.** When the others saw it the Queen nodded. ''Yes. Silent Squires is right. We shall take this as a oppertnuaty to see other kingdoms.''

''Well,'' Anna Lee sighed. ''Maybe I could meet someone else with my problems so we could fight.''

The General nodded. ''Yes. We'll go in and get information on the enemy forces and take it back to head quarters, then we shall conquer them all!''

_He's really out of it today. _The little girl thought to herself. It was gonna be strange being in a new hospital.

-** the next day-**

The girl sat between the General and the window on this weird big thing called a bus. She couldn't remember what it was like out there so The General allowed his little soldier to sit by the window. The little girl stared out in wonder of all the things out there, houses, farms, more vehicles and smaller adults. ''Those are kids.'' Anna Lee told her when she saw a confused look on the girls face. ''Your a kid, too.''

''Yes, but a child of respect.'' The Queen stated in her matter of fact tone.

The ride from New York to Illinois would take a day to get to, but the girl didn't everyone was asleep she stared out the window to look at the night's wonder. ''You see those three bright stars? Right next to the moon.'' Whispered The General. She nodded. 'Those stars are your family looking down on you. Making sure you'll be okay.'

The little girl looked up at them. _Could it be?_ She thought. when she saw how bright the where from the rest, she knew it was them. _Why can't I have a name? _The little girl silently asked without a word escaping her lips.

.

''Micheal!'' Dr. Loomis snapped at his patient. Micheal was not following simple orders. All they asked him to do was to simply pick something up, but he just snapped. ''Micheal, I need you to get a hold on yourself. We've got new patients coming in soon and one will be across from you. Got it.'' Micheal simply nodded.

Sometime Loomis wished that Micheal was like the rest. Loud and always shouting. But no. He was quite, hard to understand, and had a mind of his own. Which made him deadly and a threat.

Samuel Loomis had learned the signs of Micheal's emotions. Anger- eye twitch or fist flex. Happy- a special glint in his eyes. Sad- well it was just anger in milder way. Love...He found nothing for love.

He learned along time ago that Micheal was pratcily incapable of love. He never loved his sister -sisters for that matter-, Micheal did love his mother at one point but it was all washed away. Loomis realized it would take a miracle to get Micheal to function like a normal person.

But little did he know that the miracle was coming their way.

**What'd ya think? R&R, please!**


	2. Ch 2: Friends

**Chapter Two**

**Friends**

The little girl followed behind Anna Lee as they left the bus. She was terrified of the new hospital, she heard it had kids there. The girl was happy with a hospital full of adults but knowing Dr. Ina, she'll drop the girl off with the other kids. Not only that, their small group was gonna be torned apart. The girl was going to be either in the section with the murders or children, while the rest go to physicatric ward.

Dr. Ina walked into the building searching for an old friend of hers. ''Dr. Elisa Ina.'' A familiar voice asked.

She turned and smiled. ''Dr. Loomis, good to see you again.''

They shook hands and exchange greetings. ''So how's your patient you've told me about doing?'' He asked.

Ina sighed. ''Not so bad. But I highly doubt the child can function with people her age.''

Loomis nodded. ''Yes, I know the feeling.'' Then at that moment he got an idea. ''Ina. You're putting the child in the section for_ adult_ killers. Am I correct?'' She nodded. ''I have a patient that sounds, somewhat, similar to her...''

''Maybe,'' Ina began. ''Just, maybe...We can get those two together and they might draw each other out!''

Loomis and Ina smiled at each other. ''Five minutes together and we already made a scheme.''

''Just like old times!''

.

The little girl was guided by a nurse to her room. As they walked down a patient started to scream. ''HEY! LOOK, A KID! WE'VE GOT A NEW ONE!''

The nurse rolled her eyes. ''Ignore him.'' The little girl nodded and kept her head down. As soon as they got to her room the nurse unchained her and ran like the child had a dieaise. The girl looked around her room It wasn't _so_ bad. At least this one -and hospital- has a window. At the old one, it had no windows at all, which drove more people crazy.

Soon Dr. Ina walked into the room and smiled at the girl. ''How do like this place so far?''

**Okay.** She wrote.

Ina nodded. ''Good. Hey, a friend of mine Dr. Loomis would like to meet you. Okay?'' The child nodded. ''Good, girl.'' She grabbed her hand and walked her to Loomis's office.

.

''What's wrong Micheal?'' Loomis asked his silent patient. Micheal just sat there with a blank expression on his face and shrugged. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. ''Micheal does it involve the new patients?';

Micheal hesitated for a second and slowly shook his head yes. ''Which one?'' He put his hand up as far as he could and tried to make it clear that it was the newbie across from him. ';The girl?'' Loomis had to restrain a laugh. Micheal nodded. ''What did she do Micheal?''

Micheal sat there. What _did_ she do? All he knew was this child sent off a weird vibe and a familiar one at that. He watched her go into her room and the nurse run for the hills. _What's wrong with that one?_ He wondered. He thought it would be another crazy adult murder, not a nine-year old girl. Besides she should be in the section of the building for children._ Maybe, she's to bad to be around kids._ Micheal suggested to himself. Oddly the girl reminded him of himself at a time. But he'd only watched her for a minute or so and didn't have enough facts to consider it. But still, her apprentice was similar to his a child. when he first came here as a six-year-old he had short dirty blond hair, black eyes, was somewhat tall for his age and was covered in blood **(A/N: I'm trying to base this off of the originals, with a small amout of the remake in it with some of my crap.)** The girl looked somewhat like him at that age. Maybe thats why the nurse ran like she did, maybe that's why the girl was put in the adult location...Maybe that's why Micheal felt compelled to her. He could never, _ever_ admitt it to anyone. One cause he'd look soft and two he doesn't care to talk.

''Micheal,'' Loomis's voice rang pout braking through his thoughts. ''The girl is...Something like yourself. I would like it if you tried to behave.'' Micheal made no movements. Loomis just had to hope that Micheal would find a small amount of human in him for this plan to work out.

.

Dr. Ina walked the child towards Loomis's office. A couple of nurses and employes backed away in fear of her. Ina and the child heard whispers talking about her and a man by the name Micheal Myers. Ina heard of Myers and Loomis described him to her. In some ways, Ina could see a bit of Myers in the child.

When they reached their Ina turned around to face he child.''Girl, I want you to behave. No trying to stab Dr. Loomis with a pencil or I will find away to take that book.''

The little girl's eyes widen and she shook her head really fast to say "Got it!" Ina smiled at her and lead her inside. " Good." She beamed.

He looked up and smiled. ''Dr. Ina, good to see you. Who's this?'' Loomis looked at the little girl and was almost stunned. She resembled Micheal in a few ways: The blank expression, her long unruly hair, and that glint in her eyes.

Micheal glanced at the girl and knew instantly she was not related to him. If a family member was near him, he knew it. So why does this girl look like him?

''This is my patient.'' Ina answered. Loomis looked at her. ''She has no name Sam.''

The little girl looked at her Doctor and at the other one. She didn't like Loomis. The girl would never admit it but Loomis scared her a bit.

Dr. Loomis nodded and chuckled. ''Nice to meet you dear. This is my patient, Micheal Myers.''

Ina and the child looked at him. Ina was not surprised by his apprence, but the child was. she heard a bit of Myers in the other hospital and thought he wasn't real, but seeing him there in front of her made her want to throw up.

The two stared at each other in silence. Micheal expected her to go into an annoying blabbing race, but she was quiet. She had no expression he could read, she was just a rock. He wished his sisters where more like that. Judith a whore and Laurie the blabber mouth.

''Well... Ummm. Girl? Yes, girl.'' Loomis began. ''Tell me about yourself.''

Nothing came out. ''Ummm. Sam.'' Ina said jerking her head to the girl and mouthed._ 'She can't talk._'

He nodded. _just what I need._ Loomis thought._ Another one._

''Why can't she talk?''

''Her step farther and step sister abused her. we found signs of trauma at the neck from choking and a large amount of figured they did it to her for what she said and the result was...Mute.'' The girl nodded slowly. She remember that day. The day she murdered the asses and spoke her last words.

_FLASH BACK-_

_''You're a useless pice of shit!'' Her step farther snapped._

_''Leave her alone!'' Her brother screamed socking him in the face._

_The two-step family member's beat him till he was out cold. the child call ed for help but her brother died. Later her step sister choked her and stepped on her throat hard._

_''That's for calling us in bitch!'' Then with a final thrust, she knock the wind right out of her throat and into the blackness. When the girl woke up she saw her step farther and sister kiss, and touching each other. Yeah they where sick and deserved to die. The child found a butcher's knife and walked up to them._

_The step farther glared at her. ''What do you-AHHHHH!'' She brought it into his throat and into anything else that was in stabing reach. _

_Her step sister screamed in fear and tried to crawl away. ''Get away you sick freak!'' When she reached up for the phone the girl stepped on her throat and smashed her foot in there repeatedly. then to make sure she shoved the knife down her throat._

_''Die cunt.'' The girl whispered._

_END OF FLASH BACK-_

during lunch Ina and Loomis made sure Micheal, and the child sat together. They sat in silence for a while, then the girl took out her chalk board and passed it to him. **I think Loomis and Ina set us up.**

He nodded and wrote back to her.** Doesn't surprise me. what you in for?**

**Killed my stupid Step Farther and sister when I was four. You?**

**Killed my sister when I was six.**

**It's boring here.**

**I know. Only exciting thing here is the electric shock.**

The little girl smiled and nodded, Micheal heard a weird sound escape from her throat. _I guess that how she laughs._ He let a small smile form on his face, he liked her.

**5 months later-**

Five months had past and the bond between the two surprisingly grew stronger with each passing day. The two Doctors were amazed by the progress. The only problem is: They still didn't speak. Loomis had some worries about the two's bond. Micheal was still prone to fits of violence at uncertain times it made him think what would happen if he hurts the child.

.

The little girl sat in a small room with instruments at a piano. The girl knew how to play from a nurse at her old hospital who taught her when she was in therapy. Micheal idly sat not to far from her making sure she was alright. It had been the first time in months that she set figures on the key of a piano. The child over heard the nurses talking to each other.

''Probaly gonna sound like a screeching cat..' One whispered. The other giggled.

The child hated it when people underestimated her. She put her figures on there and began to play . **( The Halloween theme song! It fits the moment.)** The song gave off an eerie vibe that scared the nurses and pleased Micheal greatly. when she was done she looked to Micheal for approval. He nodded. The girl's face lite up. Ever since she and Micheal became friends she strived to make him proud of her, like a child would do for her parents.

After they left the room Micheal's nurse had to separate the two for his therapy session. As the girl walked to her room with her new care taker, her care taker Kevin shoved her into the supplies closet. As it turns out, Kevin is a pedophile. As he was undressing the child kicked him where the sun don't shine and bolted. The man was on her tail as she raced to Micheal. 'M-m-ma-mich!'She screamed trying to get his name out of her throat. Lucky for her Micheal stopped and turned to see what was going on. The child ran straight for him and clutched onto his legs for her life.

''Come here brat!'' Kevin snapped.

The girl shook her head and started to scream as he came closer. ''Mi-mi...MICHAEL!'' She screamed as Kevin reached for her.

Micheal was stunned. Her first words where his name. But his flattery was cut off as he remembered what was going on. Micheal picked Kevin up and tossed him as far he could -which was about 30ft away. the nurse screamed and Loomis and Ina came running. The little girl was now in Micheal's arms crying. He never saw her cry before, it was just starting to sink in that the creep, Kevin tried to do something to her.

When Loomis and Ina came around, Ina's first reaction was to take the child away from Micheal. When she tried the girl screamed and pushed her away. ''AHHH! MICHAEL! MICHAEL!'' Ina let go of her and the girl latched herself back onto Michael who took her back, patting her head almost in a comforting and affectionate manner.

the two Doctor's where stunned. ''Oh my God.'' Ina whispered.

They couldn't believe it. The child talked and Micheal showed some compassion. ''It actually worked.'' Loomis muttered to himself.


	3. Ch 3: His Girl and Gets a Name

**Chapter Three**

**His Girl and Gets A Name**

**-I only own the girl!-**

After that day the Doctors became worried. The bond between those two became to stronge for anyone to break. They noticed this when The Queen died from cancer, The General died from a overdoice setattive and Anna Lee was set free. 'We gotta break these two up.' Loomis declared.

Ina nodded. 'It will be for the best.'It had been 4 years since the child had spoken and Loomis noticed Micheal was constently grauding her. Soon after that Micheal had given her a mask he made that was all white. Loomis knew this was Micheal's way of branding the girl as his own. Nethier Doctor's knew what his inttetions where with the child, but they knew that the girl had soon developed a crush on Micheal. They noticed it when she was 10 and he was 17. The girl had a glint in her eyes and would sometimes give his dreamy glances, but Micheal didn't notice. At first Ina thought it was cute but Micheal noticed and started to become more protective of the girl. Ina and Loomis didn't know, but Micheal had some hidden feelings for the girl as well.

That night the girl got wind of what the two Doctors where planning, but it wouldn't work. That night she and Micheal broke out and stole a car. the child imagined the surpise and horrified look on their faces, it made her laugh. The child flicked on the radio and listiened to a church like song. Micheal was gonna turn it to another station, but she grabbed his wrist and listen closer._ 'Aaaaahma Maaariiiiaaa!_' The voice sang.

The girl started to mover her mouth trying to get it out. 'Ma-maaa-Mariii-' Micheal looked over his eyes getting wider by the seconds. 'Ma-ma-Marrriiiaaa. Ma-ri-a.' She looked up and pointed to herself. 'Maria.'

At that point Micheal felt like a rock knocked him on the head. **His** girl finnally had a name, which will make writing to each other easier.

After a few hours they found a small store. they walked in and Maria slashed the chashiers throat wide open. Maria took her hospital clothes of and put the chashiers clothes on, which didn't have that much blood one them.

Micheal found out a janitor was there and wittnessed what just happen. He yanked out a knife and stabbed the man in his head till he die. Micheal found a mask -that halloween mask we all knoe and love- and the janitor's jump suit.

After radding the store the pair drived off to Micheal's old home,where he planned to kill little Laurie.

**.**

**Yhea I know it's short but I got writer's block and I didn't want to give anything away for the following chapters.**

**Micheal:**** So what if WE gave anything away?**

**Me: Well then I would send Jaws on you two.**

**Jaws theme music starts and the fin comes out.**

**Maria: ****Okay! We won't do anything!**

**Me: Good!**

**Micheal****: Hey is Jason still gonna rapped Freddy and I'm gonna video tape it in your other story?**

**Me:...Maybe... R&R PEOPLE!**


	4. Ch 4: Fights andOh Another Fight

**First I would like to thank everyone that has been supporting my story. You guys are awsome! Now, for people who have been saying I need writing classes and such, I say thanks but I'm gonna do it my way. Everyone has an opinion and yes I suck at spelling/grammer,I know that, but I will do things MY way. Thank you for your time.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

**Chapter Four**

**Fights and...Oh Another Fight!**

Maria had left Micheal home because he was PMSing about killing Luarie, it was just plan annoying. Yes, she understood he was under a curse, but he didn't have to remind her constently. If she knew better, Maria would think Micheal was a woman. Which made things a bit akward.

Anyway, she was glad to be out of that hell hole. The nurse are whores, the care takers -everyone except the night janitor-where perverts, and the Doctors acted like they knew everything. At least out in the real world Maria could actually live. The pent they have for the pateants did'nt compair to what she was walking through now. Now only if she could stop killing people! So far she killed three men, a woman, and four nuns -ain't gonna do good with the big Guy. So for now she's trying to lie... _Hmmmm. _She thought.

There was this red head who had her thumb sticking out, trying to get picked up by someone. Maria took it as a sign. She found a truck and hot wired it till the engian started, Maria jumped in and was ready for her first road kill.

Micheal was pacing in his old room, how was he gonna kill Luarie?! He'd been tracking her for most of the day and had killed a few people, but still HOW was he gonna kill HER? Micheal sighed and decided to talk to Maria, and see if she had any ideas. He walked down stairs and saw that it was empyt. After looking around the whole house he noticed the back door was open. _Where the Hell is she?_

Maria shot her head back and saw the cops still on her tail. All she did was run over a hitch hiker, ran a few red lights and a copule stop signs. Whats the big deal? She made a sharp turn into the woods and leaped out of the truck. It crashed right into a big oak and soon after brusted into flams. Maria hid in the bushes till she knew the cops where gone._ Michael is not gonna like this._ She walked back into town and snuck back into the house hoping that Michael didn't know she was gone. But sadly he did. As soon as Maria walked in he shoved her agianst the wall. She made a grunting sound and tried to tug his large hand off her shoulder, but a 5ft7 13 year old that weights 100 pounds is no match for a 6ft3 21 year old who nearly weights 200 pounds.

Michael stared at her with anger burning inside of him. She knew that she couldn't leave his side without him knowing or his permssion. Why would Maria do something so stupid? Sure he's been on the edge, only so he could be free of the damn curse and he could live a normal life. But what has SHE been up to.

'Michael?' Her voice whimpered afriad of what he would do.

Michael glared at her, he could hear the fear in her voice. She was right to be, but at the same time he wanted her to love him and care for him like a normal person. Yet agian he wasn't normal, nethier is she..._ God!_ he thought_, why must this girl confuse me so!_

'Mich-ael.' Maria stated getting angry. At first she was scared. No, startled by his actions. But knowing what would soon happen to him a part of her was screaming, "RUN! LEAVE!". While another part was telling her to stay and it would pass as soon as that day was over. So for now she would have to put up with his actions.

He looked at her and slowly relased her, watching her. being out of the hospital Michael learned that she was more unpradictable so he had to keep up his gaurd. He grabed a peice of paper and a penicel. **Where the hell were you?** He wrote.

Maria glanced at him and wrote back, then slammed the the paper down to make the point she was not going down so easily. **I was getting away from your bitching! I killed a few people and got into a high speed chase, more then I could say you did today.**

He gave her a shock look, well his eyes -he's wearing the white mask people. **YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH ME LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?!**

**NO!**

**Then get**_** OVER IT!**_

**No.**

Micheal looked at it and back at her. He shoved his finger at it like saying, "No? What do you mean, No?!".

**I mean, No I will not get over it. Free country and I have the right to do what ever the hell I want! I could even kill the fuckin' presdiant if I wanted to!**

He snickered behind his mask. He loved the way she got into her fits of anger. **Darling** -he knew she hated to be called darling-** I highly dout you could even get with in a mile towards the pres.**

Maria eyed him and throwed her hands in the air making a sound of frustration, and left the room. She was cute when she was mad.

_He's a pervert!_ She mentally growled. He knew that she hated to be called "Darling" because he found out about her crush on him. Well it could explain why she tried to kill a nurse multiple times in fiffteen mintues.

For now Maria will just pray that michael dosen't snap. She'd been killed once, Maria dose'nt want to do it agian.

.

**Well, well,well. Maria has a bit of a secret now, did she really die or is it all just some messed up mistake. Find out in the next chapter! Sorry if it's still not as exciting, I'm trying to build the tension to make it as dramatic as possible. but sadly it's not my things, so it will probable suck!**

**R&R if you like it! If you don't , do go near that key board. Peace!**


	5. Ch5: Found

**Hey people, it is I, the great Cole2671! Here to bring all my loyal readers another chapter, that will probably suck...BUT! If it doesn't, then I ask of you to review. If you don't like it...HANDS AWAY FROM THE KEY BOARD! Enjoy! ;)**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

**Chapter Five**

**Found**

**-I only own Maria!-**

Mari tossed and turned from the horrid nightmare that has plagued her for many night during the last few weeks. She dared not tell Michael, esspically know the state of mind he has been and will be in soon. For now she has to deal with it.

_-Dream/Flash Back-_

_After she murdered the whore of a sister and demon of a farther, Maria grabbed the same gun that her mother used to kill herself. She cocked the gun and pointed it to the middle of her forehead. __**'I'm coming.'**__ She thought to her family. With the pull of the trigger, Maria died._

_...Or so she thought._

_"Kid! Wake up!" A man yelled in a panic frenzy cutting through the blackness. Maria slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the light that seeped pass the figure. "You alright kid? What happen?" Maria just looked at him. she slowly raised her hand to her head to where the bullet hole would be, but when she felt it there was no bullet hole._

_Maria had a blank face on, but on the inside she felt sick, strange and above all...Angry._

_End of Dearm/Flash back-_

Michael walked into Laurie's old room where Maria was sleeping, he felt a bit guilty for taunting her. When he walked inside, his heart leaped right into his throat. Maria was tossing in her sleep, she was sweating and making little sounds that he figured was her way of mumbling. He quickly strode over in to big steps and started to shake her hard. At first she didn't wake up, but then she sprang straight up, her hazel eyes wide in fear and she was breathing like she ran a couple of miles.

Maria looked at him and throw herself onto him for a some sort of comfort. "Michael." she whispered hoarsely, voice covered in fear and guilt. Michael patted her head in his own way of comforting her. In a way it did work.

Maria felt a sudden pang from religszing something. What would happen if he died. she couldn't go on, but seeing how she cheated death once made her start to think it could happen again. But if it did who's to say she wouldn't die. Even if Michael didn't die from being shot or something, he was older than her and could die before she could. For the time being, Maria didn't want to even give it a second thought.

The next morning Michael had forced her awake. **Do NOT leave this house no matter what. Understand?** He nodded fast, not in the mood to fight. He patted her head and left her alone. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

**-That Night!-**

While Michael was chasing after Laurie, Maria had her own problems. There was a large group of people outside with rocks, pelting the house with them, their faces twisted in hate and screams of malice. Police had broken in to see if Michael was there and where coming towards Maria. She backed up into a corner behind the bed trying hard not to shake from fear.

"Look." One of them cried flashing a light on her. "You okay?" He asked coming slowly towards her. Maria backed as far away as she could from the man, she wanted to scream for Michael but that would make things worst. "Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you." The officer spoke softly. Maria shook her head no quickly, but his hand kept coming. Then she lunged at him making him fall backwards with the girl on top. She started to punch him and claw at him violently, it went on for thirty seconds till the others ran in to help their brother in arms. They yanked her from him and wrapped her in a blanket. "She must be seriously traumatized." One whispered to the other. "Imagian what Myers has put her through." they all nodded in agreement and lead her to a cop car. People outside gathered around and started shout thing like: "What did that ass do to her?" or, "Why is she alive?" and "Maybe she works for Myers!"

Maria hung her head low untill a familiar voice called out to her. "Girl!" She turned and saw Dr. Ina running towards her. "Girl-"

Maria waved her hand and pointed to herself. "Maria."

Ina's face was a mix of shock and happiness, but she regain herself quickly. "Okay. Maria, do you know where Michael is?"

Maria shook her head for, no. Ina sighed and looked at her more sternly. "If I find out you're lying, you WILL be in big trouble. Got it?" She nodded quickly. Ina looked at the police. "Send her to the hospital, I'll pick her up soon."

When they arrived at the local hospital the nurses forced her to strip down and into a hospital gown so they could check for any signs of damaged. "Strange." the doctor muttered, then looked at her. "You're the girl found in the Myers house right." Maria nodded. "Did Michael come in contact with you?" She smiled and nodded. "...Did he...hurt you at all?" She thought, besides the wall pinning isadent Michael was nice to her.

"Na-na-no." She stuttered out. The doctor nodded and left her.

It wasn't long till she had a room-mate. The woman looked 17 or 18, blond hair and brown eye. Maria thought she was very pretty. The woman looked at her and gave a weak smile. "Hi." She whispered.

Maria waved and smiled a little. "What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Maria."

"Thats pretty. I'm Laurie." Maria looked at her and her eyes widen a bit. This woman was Laurie Myers.

**There ya have it! Maria meets Luarie. What will happen, will Maria kick her to the wolves-by wolves I mean Michael-or will she help Luarie escape. All shall be reveled when ever I feel like revealing it. STAY TUNE AND R&R! Peace!**


	6. Ch 6: Oh Shit! Run!

**Hello people of Fanfiction. It is me bring ya'll another chapter of this story of crazy shit! I hope you guys like it and thanks to all you folk out there supporting me. It means ALOT to me. Well here we go, enjoy!;)**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

**Chapter Six**

**Oh Shit! Run!**

Luarie had fallen asleep soon after the little introduction while Mari stayed up and stared at the cealling. _Oh,fuck,fuck,shit,shit,fuck,fuck,shit,shit!_ She thought in a panic frenzy._ Okay Maria, stay focuas. You could help her and face Michael's murderous rath later, or help Michael and get over it...She does look like mom._ Maria turned and sighed sadly. Mom. A woman who loved her not matter what was sucked out of her life because of her stupid step farther._ Mamma would want me to help her. Even if that ment I would die._

She hopped out of her bed and quietly walked out towards the security camera. "Well, make sure your on time. Got it." a voice commanded.

"Yes, ma'ma." Another said back. They where coming her way! Maria leaped back into a connor and hit something hard, yet warm. She slowly turned her head and was looking into emotionless black eyes. Maria was so scared she almost screamed, but he wrapped a big hand around her mouth pressing hard making it hard for her to breath. Once the women passed Michael let go of her, she gasped and sucked in the sweet air.

**I told you to stay at the house**_** no matter what**_**! **He wrote quickly.

Maria scribbled something down and passed it to him. **I sorry. Some police came and went through your home, and found me. I tried to get away but they cought me.** She hung her head low in shame.

Michael patted her head and gave her the picae of paper. **It's okay darling. do you know where Luarie is?**

Maria bit her lip but wrote down a number anyway.** Room 34 I think.**

He nodded and patted her head lovingly then walked away. Once he was gone Maria ran back to her room, Room _28_ and started to shake Luarie voilently. The girl sprung up and stared at Maria with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Michael!" She whispered urgently tugging Luarie out of bed.

The other's eyes nearly exploded. "What? Here!" Maria nodded and started to pile pillows up to make it look like it was Luarie's body and yanked the cover over. Maria grabbed her hand and dragged her along. She prayed to God, Michael wouldn't find out soon.

Michael rammed into the room and looked around. Empty!

**Stupid girl!** the voice in his head snapped**.She's helping her!**

_But she said she"Thinked" it was this one. _Michael fought back._ I'm only going to kill Luarie and anyone in my way._

The voice sneered at Michael. **You're a idiot! She**_** is**_** in your way.**

_No! Maria is not in my way. she's mine and my things know not to get in my way._

**Well then, kill something for now. I'm bored!**

Then he found his next victims. a man was out in nothing but a towel and his whore was inside waiting for him by the threapy tubs. _**Perfect**__._ They both thought. Michael quietly snuck up on him like a lion does to his **helpless prey, then rapped his strong hands around his neck, crushing it **with easy. the man struggled and gasped for help, but it was no use. He slowly died and dropped to the groud like a doll. It was the woman's turn to die. Michael walked in behind her and put a big hand on her shoulder. "Bob, I'm not in the mood!" She snapped. "Don't be quiet with me...Oh, I'm sorry." She put her hand on his, he _hated_ it. The only girl he wanted to touch him was Maria...Even though she was younger then him. Michael snapped his hand back quickly and the woman laughed. He hated that laugh so much, so Michael snatched her neck up and began to chock her. He noticed the water heat was getting close to a dangours level of heat. That's when he got the idea. He tugged her down and shoved her head under water...Then yanked it back up, the shoved it down...Up, down...Up, down...Up, down. Everytime she came up her face was get redder and more big ugly blisters formed on her face. After a minute, Michael got bored with his toy and dropped her since she was gonna die soon.

_Now for Luarie_.

**CLIFF HANGGGGEEEEERRRR! Yes it is the end of this chapter and now it is time to review my minions! If you like it review, if you don't then your hands shall fall off! See ya'll in the flip side, Peace!**


	7. Damn it!

**Chapter Seven**

**DAMN IT!**

It was hard for Luarie to keep up with the girl because of her leg, but lucky for her Maria had stopped. But, the look on her face told her something was wrong...She looked over and saw the monetors, and saw Michael not far from where they were. Maria grabed her wrist and dragged her along as fast as they could, Michael was closing in on them.

He walked into their room and saw a form on the bed, curled up into a ball underneth the blankets. Luarie. Michael raised his knife and stabed her wait...Where the hell was the blood? When he ripped the blankets back he saw _pillows!_

**I told you so! That stupid girl is helping her, we HAVE to kill her! **_**NOW!**_ The voice snapped.

_No!_ Michael fought back._ I am NOT KILLING MARIA!_

**YES. YOU. ARE! I'm done with you, I'm taking over!** With that Michael blacked out and the voice took over.

Maria and Luarie ran towards a empty room as they heard Michael's feet come closer to them, clsing in on them. Luarie try's to call for help on the phone while Maria looks for a way out. But then she felt a jabbing pain in her head.

**Kill!** The voice of her brother snapped to her.** Kill her! She is the reason you and Michael are drifting apart. Once she's gone you can live a normal life.**

Her brother's words baited her in like a straved animal to road kill. She looked at the other girl. Luarie was weak and pitafull, just the kind of victim Maria loved. She saw a scaple on the connor of a tray, she picks it up slowly not to draw attetion to herself and hides it behind her back. Maria walked over to the girl, she was panicking becujae the phone wasn't working. "It's dead!" Luarie sobbed, Maria had to hold back a smiled but her lips twitched. Luarie looked up at her. "Maria?"

SLICE! The sound ripped through the air as Maria slashed Luarie's arm open. The other girl screamed in pain which drawed Michael over like a shark to blood. Maria sat ontop of her and raised the scaple over her head, as she was about to bring it down Michael bursted in. They looked at each other in shock. Michael had gained control agian and was happy that he wouldn't have to kill Maria. now Luarie saw her opetunity and shoved Maria off of her and leaped out the window. Luarie landed on a balchony and felt a snapping pain in her wrist, she looked down and saw she'd broke it. When she looked up she couldn't see the two...But when she looked into the window infront of her, they where there. "Damn it!"

**Yeah it's short. I'm building something up for Halloween, so sit tight. R&R... Oh, yeah I don't want to be a crazy person who despratly wants people to read their FF, but it would mean alot for me if you read my 'O brother where art thou' story and give me feed back. Well R&R, Peace!**


	8. Silience

**Happy Halloween! Here is my next chapter where we find out if Michael and Maria kill Luarie! Let's watch!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

**Chapter Eight**

**...**

Luarie struggled to get back up, she had to crawl down the long plat form. Then a startling crashing sound made her loose her blance and fall off of the blachony and into the parking lot.

She felt the impact and it felt like she got ran over by a train. But Luarie raised her haed and saw her car, it was only a few feet away so she tried to crawl for it. Almost there. She told herself. "Luarie!" A voice called for her, she looked over and saw the man who shot Michael earlier, he was with another Doctor.

"Come," The female Doctor commaded. They picked her up and took her inside, even though she refused to go in once she saw those two figures in the parking lot, she was happy to go inside Luare saw a police man with a gun at the ready. "You can't kill him!" Loomis snapped. "I shot him six times and he just sprang right up like nothing happened!"

CRASH! Michael walked right through the glass window, Maria right behind him like a loyal dog. "FREZZE!" The officer screamed at them pointing his gun at the ready. The two kept walking. "I'll shoot!"

"No!" Loomis cried. "You can't kill him-WAIT!" But it was to late the office shot both Michael and Maria down. Michael, 7 , 4. The two lifeless bodies laid still. The officer walked between the bodies, bending down to take their pulies. "Don't toch him!" the Doctor snapped.

The officer looked up and glared at him. "Listen to me Loomis. He. Is. Dea-*Gasp*" A scaple implaed his head as Maria shot up while Michael shoved his knife into the officers stomach. Loomis and Ina jumped back, Luarie sretched in horror and started to run followed by the two doctors...And two killers.

Loomis and Luarie raced into a room where the hospital kept the gases for surgery, Michael followed them. Ina ran into a room where they did the chemistry and lab resurch, Maria followed her. Ina paniced. She grabed things looking for something. then she saw it! Acid. Maria was right behide her ready for the kill, when Ina splashed the acid into her face. Maria screeched in pain and fear clawing her face, and covering her eye. She struggled to find something to stab the damn docter with, while Ina lit a match. The Acid she threw on Maria was highly flamable. She was gonna burn her to death. Once it was lit she threw the match towards Maria and ran. Maria's face caught fire instantly. The pain. The horrible pain was to much the bare! It wasn't long untill a gaint explosion made things wrost for the two killers. Much worst.

* * *

"Luarie you gonna be okay?" Ina sighed helping her into the ambluance.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just get me far away from here." Luarie got in and watched the burning building fade away as they drove off. _It's over._ She thought happily_. It's all over._

She didn't know how wrong she was. It was just begining.

**R&R if you like it, if you don't Michael will get you! Happy Halloween everybody, Peace!**


	9. The Morgue

**I'm back baby! This may not be the longest chapter ever but it is the start of Maria and Michael's next rain over terror. ENJOY!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Morge**

The two body bags of Michael and Maria were wheeled into the morgue into to separate rooms. A young mortision unzipped the bag that had Maria in it and whistled. "This is one of the youngest we had it a while." Her face was melted from the flame and acid, only a few clumps of hair was on her head and they where black, and you could see the inside of her chest. The mortision poked around a bit but then something strange happened. When he poked the brain the skull began to form back.

The man leaped back and watched in wide-eye as the body began to rebuild itself. Her hair grew back quickly and became a glean color once more. her chest was the now scar free and her face looked normal once more.

The doctor slow walked over and glanced down at the healthy looking body. He took in a long shaky breath before placing a ear over her chest. When he did, he heard a heart beat. But soon he heard his own heart beat as something strong throw him acrossed the room and straight into a concrete wall. He was nearly unconscious but consuise to feel a scaple be plundged into his chest. the man slowly bled to death.

Micheal stood over the man, his dark eyes seemed even darker. No one would touch HIS girl. He walked over and patted Maria's head, doing so her hazel eyes fluttered open and looked around quickly trying to figure out where she was. Micheal mentally smiled as he picked her up and walked out into the empty halls. It was time for them to find a new hide-out...

* * *

**Yes, increadable short. I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will involve more murder. See ya! Peace.**


	10. The Sexual Tention Begins

**Hi, I have come with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update for so long...**

**Micheal: No excuse.**

**Me: Okay, buddy. Let's see you deal with all these finally Smester tests, a couple eassies, redoing a scinest test and juggle more then ten stoires at the same time, then will see who's better.**

**Micheal:...**

**Me: that's what I thought. I only own Maria and Ina non of the Halloween folks are mine. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Sexual Tention Begins.**

It had been 3 weeks since the two killers came back from the dead and had found an recked up cabian to live in. It was a small and a bit recked up, but not so bad that you would expect pyscho's to be in there. Maria was outside down by the small creek giving herself the best bath she could get as Micheal went around not to far away to make sure no trustpassers where around. The young girl srubbed the remaning dried up blood out of her hair then went to work on her lower body. All yesterday she was having horrible cramps so Maria figured she need a type of bath.

As she cleaned herself she suddenly noticed something dripping down her leg. Maria glanced down only to see dark watery blood dripping down her skin. Startled, Maria gave a quick but loud scream. That was all that Micheal need. He raced with ease to the creek to see what was going on. Once he got there he saw his Maria's hand and inner leg covered in blood.

This was strange and knew to both of them. They didn't bleed, their victims did.

At the moment, Maria was breathing hard from the scare. She had no idea what was going on, since no one explianed purbirty to her! Mciheal knew about purbirty, but only what happened to men not the other gender.

Micheal quickly bolted foreward with a sense of anger going through his veins. _Was she hurt? Did someone come here and hurt her while I was gone?_ The idea alone mad him want to find the nearest man and kill him. Maria's head snapped up when she heard her friend's large feet crash through the water. Instantly she snatched her shirt up and tugged it over her. She kept hoping he didn't get to see anything. The large man stopped infront of her and quickly shoved her to the ground. "Micheal!" Maria cried as he towarded over her.

When she tried to get up, Micheal shoved her back down and pried her legs open. Maria watched in horror of what her friend was doing and upon instinct her legs snapped shut. His head snapped up and his eye's glared darkly at her, then began to pry the legs open more forcefully. But the young girl didn't want him anywhere near that part of her body, she began to kick and trash yelling his name over, and over trying to get him to stop.

Micheal soon got impatient and grabed her arms with one large hand to keep her still, and used hes arm to help keep Maria's legs over. He wondered why she was doing this? He was trying to help her after all, to make sure she was okay.

Maria snapped her eyes shut and all of a sudden horrid memories of her step father flooded back with no mercy...

_Flash Back~_

_"Keep your legs open damn it!" Her Stepfather shouted at her mother. Maria's mother sobbed loudly and twisted her body to get out of there, but it was no use cause the vile man had tied her arms to the bed. Her older step siter had forced Maria and her older brother to watch what was to happen. Her brother was sick to the bone and threw up to no end. His little sister was mortaphined._

_Her tiny body shook from fear and raged, and intictively snapped her legs shut in an iron grip. _

_As soon as it was over, her Step Father and Siter necked each other while her mother was crying on the bed still tied up. Maria's older brother rapped his arms around a sobbing Maria, yes he smelled like vomit and was limp but he at least knew how to give her a feeling of protection..._

_End of Flash Backs~_

The young child was shaking hard now as his hand closed in on the forbiden spot. "MICHEAL!" Maria sobbed out loudly getting his attention. his head shot up and was surpise to see her crying, and shaking like a victim. He tilted his head and slowly took his hands off of her to her relif. Maria quickly balled herself up and snapped her eye's shut. How she wished her brother was here, she missed his comforting toch.

The older man looked at his young friend. Why was she acting like this? Micheal asked himself. Slowly he edged his way by her, trying not to alarms her. When he began to pat her head Maria let out a ear peircing sob that made Micheal jump back from shock. He began to get frustrated with her foolishness and decided to pick her up, to her dislike.

Micheal ignored her thrashing and procided into the cabian, as soon as the small bed came into view he praticly threw her on it and left.

Maria allowed a shaky sigh of relif excape for her lips before she curled under the dusty blankets. She hated it when she felt weak, and she had to face the fact that Micheal was the one that did it the best. He praticly made her feel like a peice of trash! Of corse her virginety was still fully intact, but it was FAR to close for comfort. With one last sigh, Maria fell into an uneasy sleep.

Micheal strode outside once more to fish his surch up once more. His mind was racing at what had happen. While he was...Check for damagde, he saw her...Woman hood, it was the thing casuing the blood. At first he was some what fasinted with it but it quickly turned into some strange pleasure to see it covered in blood. Of corse Micheal knew he sounded like a peophile and it was probably -okay ALOT- worst then Judith being a whore. _At least you didn't do anything._ He pointed out to himself. _You where making sure she was okay, you didn't want her to get hurt._

Yes. It must sound like some messed up joke: **Micheal Myers, _cares_ for** **somebody. **In some strange sense, Micheal didn't really notice. all he figured was Maria was like a perisous possesion that was for him and him alone. In his demented mind it made perfect sence!

After a couple hours he finally found his victims, two drunk men. "I like to fuck that slut!" Once whistled taking a swing of beer. The other nodded and began to flip through, what Micheal believe to be a "Playboy". Micheal's eye's had a glem in there that ment he was game. Now the next thing that the two dumbasses did just went beyond the crossing line. "Phil!" One of them shouted before pulling a mask idenical to Micheal's over his head. "Look at me! I'm Micheal Myers, the pyscho six year old!"

the other bursted out laughing before doing a horrible michic of Maria. "And I'm Micheal Myer's bitch, since he's over grown pedo.!" The two men bursted out laughing so hard they didn't notice the large, angry serial killer coming for first one to go was the man, Phil, who was making fun of Maria. Micheal's large hand picked him up by the neck and crushing it slowly, cauing the man to gaso and claw for freedom. The serial killer glared at him before raising his knife and slashing right through his neck, Micheal simplily dropped him to let him suffact on his own blood. The next man was still un a wear -which shows how freaking drunk he is, or just plain stupid.- of his fate. Micheal picked the man up and threw him right into a tree, the man screamed in pain and began to beg for mercy. "Please!" He cried. "I have a family, please let me go!" But Micheal didn't care. He would have to pay like his friend. With on flooid motion, the serial killer ramed his kinfe right through the mans head, killing him almost instantly.

After seeing his handy work and taking the second mask - cause the ass with it on did not desrive it!-, Micheal stalked back to the cabin. He was still fumming over what that one man said. People didn't need to point out he was a pedo, because Micheal was pretty sure he was turning into one! Quickly shaking that thought out of his masked head he walked quicker to the cabin. Once there he headed stright towards the bedroom to check on Maria, when he looked in he saw he sound asleep. She was failed out on the bed with her dirty blond hair covering her face with ease, her arms drapped over her waist and pillows, along with one of her legs hanging off the bed.

Micheal gave this secne a small smirk before walking over and laying down right next to her. He laid there perfectly still and stright, looking up at the ceil but listing to his friend's deep breathing. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her and idly swiped her hair away from her face, revealing her soft features calm and relaxed. His hand brushed agianst Maria's cheek feeling the softer skin agianst his rougher skin, Micheal did this once or twice when she would have un easy sleeps and it would normally help. But this time, Maria-even if she was sleeping- quickly flinched away with a small whimper. He quickly snapped his hand back and when he did so, relif washed over her features once more.

With a small grunt of frustration, Micheal went back to staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the weird feeling in his chest and it was definitly not a good feeling. It was like an aching feeling in his heart. Mciheal shook it off and just closed his eyes, hopeing it would go away.

Well, it didn't...

* * *

**Well, this has to be one of the most messed up things I have written. Also, a warning that the rating may go up in the furture. Anyway if you like it R&R. If you hate it, you'll end up like those two drunk guys! See ya on the flip page. PEACE-age!**


	11. Crystal Lake

**hi guys! Once more I only own Oc's and nothing else. Hope you enjoy this, if you don't Michael will find ya and whop your ass!**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Crystal Lake.**

2 YEARS LATER-

Life was still the same for the two, well except Maria had to hide all the period stains so Michael wouldn't pull that stunt again, other than that everything was normal. It was a foggy morning when Maria woke up, she made a groaning sound and wiggled out from her friend's arm before going outside. She smiled faintly at their new hide out, it was another cabin but they had to high tail it out of there when Loomis and Ina got word of a sighting of them. Infact, they ended up hiding in the back of a semi which took them to some small town not so far from this place called Camp Crystal Lake. It was a bad week for Michael Myers. He could not get Maria to stop writing at him, there was a pile of papers in their cabin which had almost every insult in the book pointed to that man.

Anyways, Maria strode around near the lake trying to tie her mask on right so no one would recognize her. _SPLASH!_ Her head snapped behind her, her eyes moved quickly trying to see if anyone was following her. "Michael?" She called out. She heard nothing. It was far to quite for her liking, even if it was Michael Maria knew him well enough to hear his heavy breathing. But no. There was nothing to be seen or heard. Maria turned back around and shook the feeling off as best she could before couiting her walk, faster I may add.

The tall figure from the lake glared at the girl as she walked away. He had an odd feeling about her, especially with that mask on. I was a paper machie one that was painted white. _Follow her._ The voice of the figures mother urged him. _She might be a bad girl._ He nodded and quietly followed the girl down the side of the lake...

Michael gave out a small, faint groan as he sat up. His eye adjusted quickly enough to figure his was missing his friend. At first Michael thought she was in another room but when he went out he realized she was gone. _She knows she can't leave this place without me or me knowing! _He screamed in his head, half ragefully and half in a great panic streak. With fast hands, the killer snatched his butcher's knife and walked quickly out the door then into the woods without a single sound.

Maria was planning one going back to the cabin when she heard some screams. At first she was thrilled cause she though Michael decided to get some victims, but the she saw a small group of teens swimming in the lake. She tilted her head in wonder at them, Maria herself never truly knew what it was like to be a teenager with a care free life, but that was mostly because she knew that stupid sexed up teens always die. Even though she couldn't die, she hated it when her body would repair it self. Mostly because it hurts like hell. "Hey!" A male voice yelled making Maria snap her head up. "Who are you?" A young man, probably 17 with short black hair and green eyes stared at her.

Maria just stood there and looked at him. "Well, what the hells your name?" A girl with curly auburn hair snapped at her. "What's with that mask?" A bleach blond giggled to the auburn.

"Shut it Jessica." The boy spat at the auburn, he turned back to Maria and swam over. "Hi. I'm Jarred, sorry about those two. They can be bitches." She looked at him and tilted her head in a crouis manner. "Uhhh...What's your name?...Please." He laughed the last part.

"Maria." She spoke simply from behind the mask, her tone was calm and cold.

Jarred looked up at her and nodded. "So, Maria...Do you wanna, come in for a swim?" Maria glared at him and shook her head no. "Can't you talk bitch?!" Jessica hollered for the lake before laughing her ass off. Maria snarled underneath the mask and flexed her hand, wishing she brought her knife with her. Or Michael for that matter.

Michael glared out from the bushes at the one called Jessica, oh yes. She would be dead by sun up tomorrow. The masked killer's eye's turned to the boy infront of HIS Maria. How dare that little prick stand in front of his girl half-naked and act like nothing was wrong. **You saw her vagina!** The voice in the back of his head brust out laughing. _Shut up! I thought she was hurt._

**Please, you liked it. She's the closest thing you'll get for a girlfriend.**

_Toche`._

Michael's head slowly turned when he sensed something else in the woods not to far behind him, but he saw nothing. He knew he wasn't imaging this feeling and he knew the feeling wasn't meant for him.

It was meant for Maria.

Strange enough, Maria did feel the presence along with Michael's. It had came natural after all the times people tried to sneak up and hurt or kill her, just came to her. "Well?" Jarred asked once more with hopeful eyes. The girl's glare became more intense. _He just wants your body._ Her brother's voice warned her meaningfully. Maria shook her head quickly and began to head back to her cabin. "Where you going bitch?!" Jessica mocked her climbing up onto the land and following her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The auburn girl picked up a small rock and threw it at Maria's head.

As soon as it hit the back of her head, Maria stopped abruptly. _How. Dare. You, SLUT!_ Her mind roared as her fist balled up tightly, her body shook from anger. "Are you gonna cry." The girl taughted. "Wha, wha, wha-AHHHH!" She screamed loudly as Maria spun around and attacked her. The girl screamed and tried to push the killer off but Maria was stronger. "Hey, stop it!" The other girl cried tugging the female killer off.

"Maria, stop it!" Jarred cried pulling her off by the waist and hosting her up in the air. Maria kicked him in the leg making him drop her and she sprinted off into the woods. "Yeah, run you coward!" Jessica hollered at her only to be stopped by Jarred's glare. "What?"

"You are such a bitch!" He snapped at her before walking off.

Michael's intense stare landed on Jarred, he toched Maria. He would die slowly...Wait? Where's Maria!

Maria blotted blindly through the woods getting confused from how thick it was in there. Her head snapped back and forth, her breathing got rapid as she began to panic. "MICHAEL!" She cried out desperately hoping he would find her. "MICHAEL!" This time her voice was shaking hard, all this stress and panic was taking it's toll on her. She hadn't felt like this since she was a young child.

_Snap, crunch._

Her head slowly turned around and in a hopeful voice she whispered: "Michael?" But when she turned around she was face to face with a bloody hocky masked man with a machete ready for blood.

* * *

**Yes! I just had to add Jason after seeing the movie! I blame the stupid fact they never did a Jason vs. Michael movie, but any way to the threating part! If you like it please review, if you hate it Jason shall chop thy hands off! **

**See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	12. Michael's Pissed

**Hi guys! Okay, after talking to my lesser twin/co writer I have decided it won't be like Jason vs. Michael...**

**Nick*My twin bro/co writer*: But they will get into a fight in this chapter.**

**Me: Why, you may ask? Well, come on! Michael ain't letting another killer toch his woman and not get a beat down!...Or at least stabbed a couple times, but still I love volience to no end.**

**Nick: My sister only owns her Oc's, non of Halloween or Firady the 13th stuff is hers.**

**Me: Hope you enjoy this and the volience, I listened to "Professional Griefers." It always helps me right volient stuff-okay not TOO volient...Maybe.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Michael's Pissed **

Maria took a big step back in surprise and eyed the weapon greatly, this taught her never leave the home without your freaken knife ever again! Jason took a step forward and swung at her head, but she ducked just in time then scrambled for the bushes. _They always run._ He sighed mently, thinking how stupid these people where to run when they where gonna die anyway. _Follow her, my special boy._ His mother urged him gently. Jason obeyed and went after her...

Michael had heard his girl screaming for him and followed it to a thick wooded spot. Maria wasn't there. But a nice trail of foot prints did tell him where to go...

She had to stop for a second, just to make sure how far behind he was. She turned and saw him about two yards behind her, Maria gulped for air and climbed up the tallest tree she could find. Once perched on a branch, she looked down to see Jason looking up at her and tilting his head to the left. Maria closed her eyes and prayed he would go away, just long enough for her to bolt. Sadly, her prays where ignored and the killer raised his machete, and chopped into the tree deeply. _Chop, thud...chop, thud...Chop, thud. _It went on what seemed like years till finally it became wobbly. The young girl let out a sheik of fear as the tree went spiralling down to the ground with a loud crash.

Michael snapped his head up when he heard the crash along with a shirk. As on instincts he sprinted over towards the scene to see a large man with a machete walking over to Maria, who was struggling to get out from under a tree branch.

Jason strode over and looked down on the masked girl. she looked up at him with pleading eyes, yet they seemed so cold and distant. His mother's voice beckon him to kill, he did as she wished. Jason raised his weapon and it came crashing down on Maria's neck with a sicking thud...

Michael's anger grew in him quickly. Of corse he knew that his friend couldn't die, but he'll be damn if he'll let anyone live to see the sun light who cut her head off. With quick and silent feet Michael leaped on top of Jason, then shoved the knife right into his head. Jason stood there for a moment before he grabbed Michael and tossed him off his back like a rag doll, the giant pulled the knife out of his head before flinging it somewhere behind him. Jason looked at his opponent and smirked behind his mask, Michael was flung right into a tree and stood up trying to get his vision straight. He had little time to react when Jason threw his machete at him only giving him a spit second to duck and roll. _Knife, knife. _The white masked killer thought over and over looking for the damn thing. _Damn it! Where the hell did the ass thro- SHIT! _Jason had ripped his weapon out of the tree and stomped over to Michael, who now had to use a STICK to fend off a MACHETE. This wasn't gonna end well.

While the boys where "playing", Maria's head was completely chopped off...For the moment at least. Her body stretched out as best it could to reach the neck of the head - which was thankfully only moved a couple of inches away and began to reattached itself. First the snapped bones formed together once more before the tissue, muscles, and skin were formed. After that her nerves began to start-up once more and the circulation flowed to her brain before her eyes snapped open.

It took her a minute to remember what had happen and she was pissed. She got on her elbows and saw Michael fighting the guy that tried to kill her, Maria turned her head and had to a double take to make sure she was seeing what she's seeing. Michael's knife was a couple of feet away from her, so what did Michael have?..._ A branch?_ She thought raising her eyebrow_ Seriously? _Yes, it was a big tree branch, but really it was like putting a twig in front fo a chain saw! She shook her head and groaned as she wiggled out from the tree, Maria took her mask off and picked the knife up. She wanted her face the last thing this bastard saw in his sorry ass life.

Jason's a machete went down on the branch and snapped it with ease. The other killer looked at the branch and up at Jason with an "Oh, crap" look in his eyes. Just as the machete welding one was about to finish the other off he felt something rip through his back and yank out. He turned and his eyes widen in surprise seeing Maria up and pissed as hell. _Didn't I chop her head off?_

_Jason._ Mother called to him. _I may have miss judged her, my special boy. She's must be special too, if she could survive and have her head reattached. _Her son nodded and knew what his mother had in mind.

Maria pulled her teeth back and snapped at Jason, who was unfazed and began to walk towards her, weapon at the ready. _Oh, no. God no, I don't want to reattached this thing again! IT's still sore!_ To her surpise-and some what horror- the large man simply grabbed her arm and sliced her hand off. She made a small whimper of pain and struggled for him to let her go. Even Michael had jumped on his back -now reunited with his precious knife- and began to stab him, but this guy was to focused on the chopped off-hand thing!

Soon her arm began to tingle and tensed up, she always hated the body parts that had to regrow because they where more stress full then simply reattachment. First the bones came back slowly to form a skeleton hand, the moved slowly to adjust as muscle and tissue seeped up wrapping around the bones. New blood veins and nerves were formed, and started to kick in as her skin grew back over it. after a minute or so, Maria had a completely new hand.

Jason looked at it, moving it around before he decided on what he was gonna do. He grabbed Michael's arm in mid stab and tossed him to the ground. Maria made another, louder whimpering sound and dove for her friend. Jason tilted his head at what was going on and knew if Michael was still alive he would cause trouble for him. He walked over and shoved the girl off with his foot before diving his weapon right into Michael's chest. Maria covered her mouth to stop her gasp and winced as she heard the machete rip out of her friends chest. After that, Jason walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder. "MICHAEL!" She screamed kicking and punching Jason as hard as she could.

It was just sun down when Michael's body had repaired itself with his knife firmly clutched in his hand. **You fought like a wuss.** A voice in his head taunted him. **Next time, fight like a man! Not a scared little boy with a big knife.**

Somehow that voice mad sense. If, Jason took Maria, Michael would take something from him...But what?

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! What will Michael do for revenge?! What will Jason do to Maria-for the record, there shall be no Jason/ in here! (which means, he will not get any romance in here.) If you liked this please review, if you hate it Michael and Jason will find u...Ya'll been warned.**

**See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	13. Chapter the 13th KILLIN!

**Hi guys! Well this gonna be a chapter where Michael and Jason do some killing. Yep. It's a bag full of rabid weasles in pickel suits up in here today...**

**Nick: Don't ask...**

**Me: I only own my Oc's and my weird sayings. Non of the Halloween folk or F13 are mine.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter the 13th...KILLIN'!**

Jarred sat at the camp fire with his friend Erin sitting next to him. His cousin Jessica was getting laid by some other camper she met down by the lake. "What was with that weird-o?" Erin asked twirling her bleach blond hair. She was about 5ft 6 with baby blue eyes, and had big boobs-bigger then her brian of course. To put it simply, she was cheerleader.**(AN: NO OFFENSE TO CHEERLEADERS!)** Her friend glared at her before rolling his eyes. "She wasn't a weirdo." Jarred fought back. "she was just...Different."

Erin looked at him and gave him a big smile. "You like her!" His head snapped at her with bright red cheeks. "I-I do not." He muttered. She giggled and pointed at him, the blond began to sing: "_Jarred loves a freak! Jarred loves a freak!"_

"_Your boobs ain't real_." Jarred shot back with a loud laugh. Erin gave him a fake gasp before covering her chest. "Never talk about my babies like that!" Jarred rolled his eyes and just went back to staring at the fire. He was a tall bulky guy, he was a ex-jock for the record. His lips where kinda full and Jarred had a more friendly attitude then his female friends did. To put it lightly, Jarred was fascinated with Maria, not love but was crouis. She didn't seem like most girls he met and frankly he liked it...Alot.

Michael made alow deep growl in his throat as his eyes landed on _him._ Jarred. The killer hated that boy with a pure passion, to him that boy was threat with his relationship with Maria. Okay, Michael's only relationship with her was being her friend and protector, but for the love of God he had _feelings_ for her and he be damn if some pretty boy jock takes her off in his corvette! His fists tightened around the handle of his knife as he took one last glance at the teens before walking off into the woods to wait for one of them...

Jessica gasped as her sex partner finished up. "That was...Okay." She muttered under her breath. "Yeah." The guy gasped stroking her matted auburn hair before falling onto his back to go to sleep. She rolled her brown eyes before getting up and walking out of the tent. The moon light shown on her pale skin making out the outline of her hour-glass figure. For alot of people she would look like a model getting ready for a photo-shoot, but to her sex toys she was a little ride to go on. Jessica walked into the cool waters of the lake and leaped under the murky water. She slowly swam through the water when she felt some clasp around her leg. She quickly tried to swim up but the thing was pulling her down. She began to gasp and claw for air, but the thing brought her down further and further. IT felt like her lungs where about to pop but it was cut off when her throat was sliced off.

The boy in the tent walked out stretching with a loud yawn. "Jess?" He called out. "Hey, Jess?" There was no response. The boy rolled his eyes and got his clothes on before deciding to take a walk through the woods. It was clear night with the wind whispering past the branches._ Snap._ His head snapped back. Nothing. He shrugged and counited on._ Snap! _He looked back again, and again no one was there. "Jess?" He called out now annoyed. "You come out you damn slut or I'm gonna-" Suddenly an arrow went through his arm. He cried out in pain and began to run blindly. Jason smirked under his hockey mask. The game was on and his prey was locked in his sight. He raised the arrow to the bow and got his aim on the boy, once released the arrow went right through his head. But the boy was still alive. The boy fell down and he began to gasp really hard, he began to drag himself through the mud and leaves trying to get away from the deranged killer. As he pulled himself through the mud his hand-made contact with a dark brown work boot followed by a leg covered by what seemed to be a jumpsuit. The boy clutched the fabric in his hand tightly and whispered out: "H-help...Meee." But when he looked up he saw a blank white masked man with a bear trap in his hand. Before he could scream, Michael snapped the bear trap over his head letting the sharpen parts rip through the boy's skin. When the teen's screams soon board the killer, he used the trap like a handle and twisted the head till it snapped, then simply dropped it.

Jason glared at Michael but decided to ignore him and walked towards his hide out to check on his prisoner. What he didn't know was Michael was stalking him there...

Maria sat on the old dirty mattress thinking on how to escape with these chains on her wrists. **Move you wrists.** Her brother's voice commanded. **They are old and have been worn down from others. Do it. NOW.** She complied and began to wiggle her wrist furiously, but then she got a better idea. Why waste time with wiggling free when you can chop your hands off! **That could work too.** Maria looked around for a moment before seeing a piece of metal not to far from her bed, it looked sharp enough to get the job done She scooted down as far as she could and stretched her leg to its full length trying to get the metal. Maria made a small whimper of pain as she forced it beyond it's breaking limit, but she sucked it up and used her toes to move it closer. Finally she got it close enough for her to pick it up. and just in the nick of time too. The loud foot steps of her "jailer" , for lack of better terms, was coming closer and closer by the second. Maria wasted no time to cutting off her first hand, which was pain full cause it was a slow process. Finally it came off and the foot steps became louder and closer. Her hand began to regrow but it seemed so slow. Before it could finish, Jason walked in and saw her hand regrown.

Her ran over and grabbed it as he searched for the keys. Maria struggled and kick but it wasn't helping at all. All seemed lost for the young girl when Michael suddenly appeared and jumped on top of Jason making him let her go and stumble back. "Michael!" Maria beamed joyfully at her friend's out of character, heroic acted. Which was strangely appealing to her in ways she couldn't understand. Michael flashed her a look that clearly said 'Yeah, yeah. Get out of here already!'. Maria saw the keys on the side of the bed and used them to get out of the last chain.

Mean while, Michael was getting thrashed around like a rag doll once more except he was hanging on tighter. Jason smashed his back into the wall over and over making Michael almost into a pancake, but Maria grabbed a frying pan and threw it at Jason's head! **(AN: Eh, comical relif. Can't beat a frying pan people!)** Everybody stop what they where doing and looked at Maria. _Really?!_ Jason's voice suddenly jump through Maria's head. **_I'm loosing it._**She thought and Jason heard HER in HIS head...Okay, getting interesting.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! This is getting weird. Why can they hear each other? Why didn't Michael pass out by now? WHY DID I EVEN PUT THE OLD FRYING PAN BID IN HERE?! somethings shall be told next time in this FF! Review if you liked it, if you hate it you shall be MBBT (Murdered By Bear Trap)**

**See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	14. Kidnapped By Jarred

**Okay, I know I haven't done this in a while but I've been busy lately with the other sites I'm on and school. Warning, there is a REALLY strong chance of this becoming M rater, so if you don't see this where it's normally is than check out the M rated section. Just a heads up. ENJOY!**

**I do not own any Halloween or Friday the 13th characters, just my OC's.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Kidnapped by Jarred.**

Jason and Maria looked at each other in shock, neither looked away untill they heard the loud drop of Michael's body falling to the floor. "MICHAEL!" Maria cried out bolting over to him. She bent down and began to shake him. He was knocked out cold. **Ummm...**Jason's voice floated in her head. **This is awkward.** She snapped her head and glared at him. _**This is** **strange.**_An elderly woman's voice floated through both of their heads. Maria leaped up and began to shake her head._**This can NOT be happening!**_She thought panicing. **It is, Maria.** He brother's voice came in.

The two killers looked at each other, still weird out and both decided not to think...At all. Soon the silence was broken when Michael began to groan. Out of pure instincts, his friend leaped on top of him hugging him. "Michael." She beamed happily wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael rolled his eyes and patted her on the back, while trying to get up. He was on his knees when he saw Jason watching them. He quickly shoved Maria off and held his knife up in defense. **Call you're friend off, tell him I'm not going to kill him. . .**Jason told Maria. She nodded and went to stop her friend, who was walking steadily toward Jason. She grabbed his arm and stood in front of him. Michael glared at her and tried to shove her aside, but Maira stood her ground. "No." She said firmly surprising him. Maria walked backwards and stood in front of the hockey masked killer with a defensive look on her face. She shook her head slowly. "No, Michael."

Before anyone could try anything, a loud chime broke through the under ground home. Jason looked up and grabbed his machete, then stormed out. Michael and Maria looked at each other before following him. Suddenly she felt something being slipped in her hand, when she looked down she saw a piece of paper. It read: **Why you defending him?! He tried to kill you...And** ME. Maria rolled her eyes at him and picked up her pace. Soon they came to the opening. Michael poked his head out to make sure it was safe, before pulling Maria out of the hole. Once out the two began to stalk through the dark woods, the only light by the pale moon.

Michael glanced over to Maria took make sure she was still with him, when he did he felt that warm feeling in his stomach. Her face seem much paler when the moon shined on it, it made him feel. . .Happy?

Maria glanced over and noticed his starring. She turned her head away and blushed slightly. Michael snapped his head away and picked up the pace, he planned on leaving Camp Crystle Lake NOW. Just as they were about to get out of dodge, Michael stopped and saw Jarred. He glared at the boy and gripped his knife tightly. "Michael." Maria whispered tugging on his arm, but he didn't listen to her. He shoved her off and snuck over towards the boy. Michael had no idea why, but he wanted that boy dead. Like over kill dead._ Snap!_

Jarred snapped his head when he heard the noise and saw Michael now charging full speed at him. The boy jumped out-of-the-way of the raging killer just in time too. "What the hell is-" Erin began walking out of the cabin, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Michael. She let out a loud screeched and ran to Jarred. Next thing she knew an axe came flying behind her but got out-of-the-way in time. The two teens looked behind them and saw a gaint hocky masked killer standing in the brush. "RUN!" Erin choked out dragging Jarred with her. "Michael." Maria snapped walking towards the camp site, but instead was met with a face full of Jarred's chest. The two fell back with loud _Off's!_ When his sight got clear, Jarred's eyes got wide and he grabbed Maria by the arm. "Come on!" He shouted. "It's not safe here!"

"We're not seriously taking her are we?!" The blond screeched as she dug in her pocket for the car keys. "I'm not letting anyone die tonight!" Jarred snapped before running off. "Where you going?"

"To find Jes-" He stopped when he tripped over something, when he looked up he saw it was the dead body of the guy Jessica went off with. At that moment, he knew his cusion was done in. He leaped up quickly covered in dirt and mud, then grabbed Maria once more forcefully dragging her into the car. "Get in!" He shouted opening the door. Her eyes got big and she shook her head quickly. "Michael!" She screamed trying to get free from his grip. "GET IN!" Erin shouted with hot tears streaming down her face. "Sorry about this." Jarred muttered before hitting Maria hard in the head knocking her out cold then shoved her into the back seat.

Michael and Jason saw what happened, by now Michael was practically seeing red and Jason had to take a step back from him. The white masked killer did a full-out charged and rammed his side right into the car as Jarred slammed the door. There was a loud cracking sound that over powered the screams of the scarred teens. Michael began to shake the car violently as they tried to start the engine. "Come on!" Jarred was shouting. "Hurry!" Erin sobbed as Jason stalked over to join the fun. Just as the two killers ripped one of the car doors off, the car speed off right OVER them, okay Jason's leg and Michael got run over. Even though he was flattened once more, nothing could stop the pure hate and rage that was in Michael Myers body right now. And it ALL was target at that one stupid teenage boy named, Jarred. . .

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter! Sorry for taken forever to get a new one up, just joined a couple new sites and I've been busy with school. Ya know what I mean. Anyway if you like it please review or I will send a seriously pissed of Michael Myers after you. See ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


	15. Make-Over and A Tree's Murder

**Welcome to a new chapter! BUT a warning to you tree huggers, a tree shall die!**

**Tree huggers: O_o. . .YOU MOSNTER! *Then I have an angry mod on my hands***

**Me: Oh shit, NICK DO THE DISCLAMERBEFORE I KICK THE BUCKET! *running***

**Nick*In a deep announcer voice-thank God for puberty. * My sis does not own any Halloween characters or F13, she only owns what she made up.**

_**I am not Obama and I approve this message, and angry mob.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifth-teen**_

** Make-Over and A Tree Murder.**

Maria slowly blinked her eyes opened, it had been two hours since Jarred knocked her out. She noticed that she wasn't lying on the cool leather seats of his car anymore, but instead was on something a lot softer. Maria struggled to sit up and took a look around. For one she was on a sofa and two she was in a small room-living room like. "You're up." Jarred's voice called to her. Maria snapped her head to the left and saw him, and the blonde girl sitting at the table. He noticed she was eyeing his friend and cleared his throat to get Maria to look at him. "Maria, this is my friend, Erin."

Erin looked at her and gave a weak, weak smile. "Hi." She muttered. Maria moved her hand up to wave. The three sat silently in the room for moment, but then something hit the dirty blonde. They had taken her (Maria) away from Michael. At that her face got red, her hands balled up into fists and she snapped her eyes shut. It had to be a dream-no. A nightmare. . .Yet again, if it was Freddy would be here. . .

"You okay?" Jarred asked with a worried tone, rushing to her side. Maria looked at him with a death glare stopping him in his tracks. "_You._" She growled slowly standing up. "YOU!" She shouted before hitting him in the chest, but it did do anything but making him tip a little. Maria continued to hit him hard as she could, but she was still weak-and useless without a weapon- till she was tried.

The boy, who figured she was upset and scarred over what happen tonight, took this opportunity to grabbed her and pull her into a comforting hug. "It's okay." He muttered. "I won't let anything happen to you." Maria eye's widen. _What. The. Fuck?_ She thought. He actually thought she, a girl who killed people twice her age, thought she needed him! All she needed him was to lay down so she could stab him to death.

"Hey." Erin said after taking a sip of the beer in front of her. "Get a room you two."

Jarred blushed slightly and reluctantly let Maria go. He actually liked holding her. It felt right. To HIM at least, to her it was more wrong than Michael looking at her vigina. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound coming from Erin's jeans. Maria looked around confused for a second before she saw the phone; that was kind of funny to Jarred, the confused look on her face made him chuckle. Which in turn earned him another death glare.

Erin looked down at her phone and opened the text message up. **Erin, party at Lizzie's house tonight. Be there. -Hailey. **The blonde smirked to herself. After all, the best way to forget your problems is to have some fun. "Jarred," She said after a second. Erin looked up at him smiling, waving her phone in the air. "We got a party to attend!"

Jarred looked at her in complete shock. "What?!" He snapped making that smile disappear. "My cousin just got killed by a crazed psycho, we barely made it out alive and YOU want to go get laid, and party?!" Maria looked at him with an impressed look in her eye; maybe he wasn't a bad boy after all.

"Oh come on!" Erin whined jumping out of her seat. "Jess, would want us to party. You know how she lived. _Live for the now_, bullshit, ya know? Besides she would want us to go." She paused and looked at Maria. "Hell, this one could need to be laid." Maria's eye's widen in anger and Jarred had to hold her back. "Or maybe a shrink." Erin added backing away.

"We are NOT going." Jarred said in a final tone. Erin rolled her eyes at him and began to walk away. "Whatever. I'm going to get ready, you party pooper." Then disappeared into the hallway. He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry about her. Erin's never been good with dealing with things, she always blew it off with parties." Maria nodded and looked at him

At that moment she realized how hansom he was. She practically like his eyes, they seemed so warm and sweet. Unlike Michael's which was cold and hard. But she quickly shook her head of those thoughts. What was she thinking, she liked Michael-well, maybe- and she was suppose to hate people like Jarred. yet he seemed different. Responsible, kind, and mature.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Erin announced after seven minutes of getting ready. She was in a tight white v neck t-shirt, her hair down and in short shorts with black heeled shoes. "This is your last chance to tag along."

Jarred looked at her and said firmly 'no.' Erin rolled her eyes and looked at Maria. "What about you?" Maria looked at her and shook her head no. "Oh, come on. I bet you never been to a party before." Maria did nothing. at that Erin's eyes got wide. She never been to a party? SHE'S NEVER BEEN TO A PARTY! That was practically an outrage to her. Erin marched over and grabbed Maria by the arm. "Come on, I'll show you a good time tonight." Maria looked at her wide eye at the comment. Erin glanced at her and realized she didn't get the meaning. "I mean I'm taking you to a party."

"Oh my God." Jarred groaned covering his face.

Erin lead Maria to a big white bathroom with a 360 mirror. The blonde began rummaging through some of her clothes and got her into an out fit-with some tailoring of course. Maria was wearing a tight pink shirt that barely covered her small chest(B sized) and her belly button. The jeans were skin tight and she was wearing small brown heeled sandals. Erin had put make-up on her, with a struggle of course. "You ready?" Erin beamed clapping her hands giddily. _No._ Maria thought bitterly.

Erin quickly spun Maria around and showed her reflection in the mirror. Maria could barely believe it was her. . .To put it simply, she looked like a go-go girl. Erin took her stunned silence as a 'thank-you' and laughed. The two girls walked back out into the living room were Jarred was laying lazily on the couch. When he saw Maria his jaw dropped. "Wow." He whispered looking at her. Sure she looked nice with out all that on, but damn she looked good.

Maria was almost ready to throw up at the way he eyed her. She began looking around for a knife but was cut off when Erin grabbed her wrists and dragged her out side to the car. "On second thought, I'll join you!" Jarred spoke up running after him. _MICHAEL! HELP!_ Maria screamed inside her head as the door to the car closed. . .

* * *

Michael and Jason watched in silence as they saw Maria-who they barely recognized- get dragged out of the house and into the car by the blonde. "On second thought," Jarred's voice rang out making Michael see red. "I'll join you!" Then jumped into the car. If Michael was mad before then he was FAR from rage, he was in. . .I don't know a homicidal rage on angle dust, I guess.

_Frist he talks to her. _Michael thought as his body shook in rage. _Then he kidnaps her and runs me over. _Jason looked at him in confusion but took a step back as Michael's fist snapped around a small tree they were by. _Now he dresses her up like a slut and wants to have her. . .THAT'S MY VIGINA!_ **(A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist. ) **Suddenly he tighten his fist so hard that his hand basically snapped the tree in half. Michael grabbed Jason's machete and began to do over kill on it.

The hockey mask killer took a _big_ step back and watched the other turn the poor plant into fire wood. After the over kill Michael swung the top of the tree at a house and stomped off after the car. "OH MY GOD!" An elderly voice cried after the loud smash of glass was heard. "Morty somebody threw a tree into our living room!"

"Quiet you old fart, I'm watching hockey!" A male voice spat. Jason looked at the house curiously and shrugged. **Thank God, I stopped ageing long ago.** He thought as he followed a raging psychotic Michael. . .At a distance of course.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter. Yeah, I know it isn't much but it sets the scene for the next chapter. Sorry if the joke I made was OCC for Michael. Like I said, I could resist. Remember to keep an eye out for this story in the M section cause the time is coming. Anyways, see ya on the flip page! PEACE-age!**


End file.
